Blood stanied moon
by Sasukewolf5
Summary: Kouga is dead the group searshes for his murder.Ayame is the last living oukami demon. A half demon fox helps them search. A demon slayer that has been killing demons lleft and right is the suspect
1. Chapter 1

Death and Rebirth

Kouga staggered through the burning palace, Kagura had knocked down a bottle of oil. His wounds fatal but Kouga had made it out alive.

Kagome sat in her room InuYasha on her bed. Shippo sleeping in the corner.

"Hey Kagome what ever happened to that scrawny wolf?" InuYasha asked getting up.

"I think he settled down with Ayame"

The next mourning Kagome, InuYasha, and Shippo; went down the well Sango, Ayame, Miroku, Hachi, Sesshomaru, and Rin were waiting for them.

"What's up?" Kagome asked.

No one answered Ayame began to cry Sesshomaru held her.

"Kouga." Miroku began.

"Yah what about the wolf?" InuYasha asked.

Sango put out her hand Kouga's shards laid in her hand stained by blood.

Kagome looked worried Sango look sad.

"What happened to him?" Kagome asked.

"He was fighting Kagura in a temple and it burned to the ground," Miroku said.

"Do Ginta and Hakkaku know?" Kagome asked.

"They were slaughtered with the rest of Kouga's pack," Miroku said.

"So Ayame is the only wolf demon left?" Shippo asked.

The group traveled to Kaede's village many villagers were talking about the death of the oukami kimi.

Kagome thought Kouga had decided to live in peace with Ayame after they killed Naraku why would he chase down Kagura.

Kaede looked confused Ayame had been crying Sango trying to comfort her. InuYasha had spoken for a while.

"So what's our move?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We find Kagura and kill her," InuYasha said.

"Lady Kaede Lady Kaede we found the wolf price" A villager was yelling as he ran through the village.

"What?"

"He's chained up to a boulder he's hurt really bad" The villager said.

"Lead us there" InuYasha demanded.

Kagome on InuYasha's back Shippo, Rin, Hachi, Miroku, and Sango road on Kirara's back, Ayame was on Sesshomaru's back she did not feel like running. They stopped Kouga had arrows through his palms his right arm had a nasty cut on it that spiraled down his arm his waist and stomach also cut and bloody.

InuYasha pulled the arrows out of his hands, Kouga looked up he had a cut on his left cheek.

InuYasha set down the wolf Ayame got off Sesshomaru and ran to Kouga she held the prince of wolves.

"Ayame don't cry…." Kouga said.

She looked at him.

"Because your tears sting" Kouga said.

"Can we help him in anyway?" Rin asked keeping her distance.

"Human blood if a wounded demon drinks human blood he or she will be fine" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome walked over to Ayame, she handed Kouga to Kagome, and his blood had stained her fur skirt. Kagome looked at Kouga he was a bit dazed. She put neck near his mouth.

"Kouga bite me," she whispered

"Kagome I can't your InuYasha's mate plus I'd rather die" Kouga said.

"You don't mean that just bite me please," Kagome asked binging to cry.

Kouga got off Kagome his balance was a bit off.

"Raion" was all Kouga said before he fell to the ground.

Japanese words

Raion: Lion

Oukami: Wolf

kimi: prince


	2. Chapter 2

Tears of a Wolf

Ayame rode on Kirara's back Inuyasha felt like it was his fault and Sesshomaru had promised the wolf's dying mother he would protect her son. Kagome had seen how much Ayame cared about Kouga, Miroku had chanted over the wolf's body. Rin knew she was the only one who was a bit glad that he was dead. Sango had gone with Kohaku to track down the killer or killers. Kagome walked off.

Kontan seken:

Kouga woke up a mystic haze floated at his feet. A large inu youkai approached Kouga he resembled Sesshomaru but was more noble looking.

"Who are and where the hell am I?" Kouga asked.

"I'm Inu-no-taisho Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's father"

"Still where the fuck am I?" Kouga asked.

"World of souls oukami you died to early you were to save the woman you love" The warrior said.

"For you information I don't have a mate all right?" Kouga said remembering Kagome.

'Take you father's blade and hunt down the ones responsible for killing you"

Inu-no-taisho handed Kouga the sword it looked like toukijin. Kouga grabbed the sword and swung it.

"Who killed me?"

"An old rival of yours who met up with Kagura, he takes orders from her and commands a small group"

Kouga also received some armor form the dog warlord a small demonic dog-approached Kouga, Inuyasha's father had disappeared. Kouga woke up in a field.

Kagome felt a demonic presence Sesshomaru stood there he looked at her his eyes filled with lust. Kagome the felt his hands tugging on her skirt, Sesshomaru kissed her.

Kouga wore a demon slayer's mask the small demonic dog laid at his feet. His sword in his hand he wore armor similar to Bankotsu's his hair no longer help it was at his shoulders.


End file.
